Exilus (Earth-Prime)
Bio of Jason Rose Jason is an orphan who was adopted by Manuel Garrett after Assassinator murdered Jeremy, Jason's mom committed suicide after what happened to Jeremy (she witnessed the death). That was May 3rd 2031. He received Jason the next day. He is the first child of Manny. Jason doesn't remember anything of his father and mother. Growing up Jason was trained by his father and mother (Manny and Alice) with his younger sister Naomi. Both Jason and Naomi became fully trained in all of the fighting disciplines which include combat and noncombat fighting styles their parents knew. Jason grew up as a better fighter but Naomi grew up with powers, Jason was jealous and he tried with all of his heart but wasn't able to produce any powers. Jason is very handsome and he gets all of the girls. Manny understood and sensed the powers within Jason, Jason's biological father didn't have powers but his mother was a demi-god (her father is Zeus) but she never used her powers. He soon finds out the truth when he turns 16 because Ayame and Manny were talking about it in their room. Jason went into a deep depression for two months and he went missing, he tried committing suicide until he realized he couldn't die from the traditional ways he trying to kill himself. He knew now why he had training in 40 different fighting styles. He went home on October 19, 2045, he asked Manny if he knew about his newfound powers, Manny replied with yes. So Jason officially became the sidekick of Noctus. Jason is a humble, well rounded, self sufficient, funny, smart person. He soon accepts Manny and Alice as real parents to his eyes. Jason started dating Janet Ford (Ivalara) on June 2nd, 2048. He broke up with her on their first year anniversary, so he can be with Page Scott (Spark) because he fell in love with (the feelings were mutual). Jason and Page started dating on August 10th, 2049. That means Jason was cheating on Janet. Janet eventually moves on from Jason and starts dating Karen Gates (Neon). Jason marries Page on July 22nd, 2050. When Exilus is nineteen he gets beat up badly by Manic and he went into a coma, Manny knew that Jason wouldn't survive the coma so he went to hell to ask his father how to revive someone and Browser told him than Manny doesn't have that power but one way he could prevent the death of Exilus but that would mean giving some of his lifeforce to him which would weaken his demon form. Manny asked him how to do it and Browser taught him through mind transmission and Manny went back on Earth to do it. That's when Jason's powers became enhanced and he gained new powers. Born on August 7, 2029 | Intelligence = 4.5 | Strength = 3 | Speed = 2.2 | Durability = 3 | Energy Projection = 5 | Fighting Skills = 6 | (Before Coma) | Intelligence = 4.5 | Strength = 5 | Speed = 5 | Durability = 5 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 6 | (After Coma) Powers Before Coma Electricity Manipulation: Jason can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives Jason control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. He gained this power from his grandfather Zeus. Healing Factor: Jason can rapidly regenerate. In other words, he recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. If he loses a lime he must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. He's in very good physical shape as his body is constantly reverting to healthy state, granting him nigh-inexhaustible stamina and vitality. Mend: Jason can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning by using electricity. Though Jason may potentially heal any form of bodily damage, the patient must be alive, even if hanging by a thin thread, in order to be healed; once the patient has died, it would transcend healing and would require resurrection instead. Thanks to Zeus. Enhanced Senses: '''See better, hear better, taste more, smell farther and better, feel every little groove After Coma '''Advanced Healing Factor Health Manipulation: Jason can manipulate healing and healing process, speeding any or all aspects of healing to the point of regenerating, or slowing and blocking healing even if the victim possesses healing abilities such as Healing Factor. He can sense the health of anyone and the causes of wounds, diseases or injuries, the health history and possibly even genetic weaknesses and predispositions. He is able to reopen old wounds and re-inflict old illnesses and conditions, or even inflict completely new ones. He is able to control the mental health of themselves and others, causing others to go insane and cause the cured to degrade back. Alternatively, he can heal the mentally ill and make them sane again. Telekinesis: Jason can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with his mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based on "controlling/manipulating", and may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at a subatomic level. Telepathy: Jason can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Teleportation: Jason can teleport, or transfer matter (beings/objects, including themselves) or energy from one point to another without traversing the physical space between them. This can be achieved by various means, including causing the atoms/molecules to travel at light-speed, warping the space, or use quantum superposition, in which the Jason teleports by replacing and restocking energy in a spatial behavior. While teleportation may seem like it is simply for travel, it can be a valuable ability as it can be used offensively (and quite powerful, as a spatial attack) while offering superiority regarding movement speed and distance coverage. Invisibility: Jason can render himself unseen by the naked eye and become invisible in visible spectrum. Jason can move about an environment unseen by others and act without being observed. He can even choose to let certain people see them, while staying invisible to others. Shapeshift: Jason can shapeshift his form, transforming and reshaping himself potentially down to his genetic and cellular structure. He can impersonate others or enhance one's body for combat, either by turning into animals, monsters or make the body stronger. Jason with particularly flexible abilities can manipulate their form at will, combining abilities, traits, etc, even being able to form limbs into weapons and reforming after being blown apart by explosives. Cloning: '''Jason can instantly and perfectly replicate himself and/or targets which can be objects or living beings, numerous times, while being able to recombine the clones. He has both of these abilities, copying their clothes/equipment along with their body. Original target will normally be able to maintain control over all copies. In case of living/sentient clone, mental/physical properties are exactly the same as the original one's, although each copy will have different experiences and may gain independent personalities over time. (Up to 42 Clones At A Time) '''Decelerated Aging: '''Age at a slowed rate '''Superhuman Agility: '''Have superhuman agility '''Superhuman Athleticism: '''Possess superhuman athletic skills '''Superhuman Awareness: '''Have a sense of awareness far above those of the user's species '''Superhuman Balance: '''Have superhuman balance '''Superhuman Combat: '''Possess vastly superhuman combat skills. '''Superhuman Dexterity: '''have superhuman dexterity '''Superhuman Endurance: '''have superhuman endurance. '''Superhuman Flexibility: '''Jason bend his body without effort '''Superhuman Lung Capacity: '''Hold breath for five minutes with at least thirty seconds of breathing time in between sessions '''Superhuman Memory: '''Jason has exceptional memory '''Superhuman Reading: '''He r'ead faster than normal humans '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''He can' r'eact faster than naturally possible '''Healing Factor:' Jason can heal pretty fast, only applies to flesh wounds and minor internal wounds, Jason can't heal any lost ligaments. Danger Intuition: '''Jason can s'''ense incoming danger. '''Superhuman Senses: '''Have an obviously superhuman senses '''Superhuman Speed: '''Move at extraordinary speeds. Run at maximum speeds of Mach 2. '''Superhuman Stamina: '''exert oneself for long periods of time without tiring. '''Superhuman Strength: '''Exert super physical strength far greater than the average member of the user's species. Lift a maximum of 50 tons (100,000 Pounds) Weapons He uses dual batons. When 16 he uses Dual Double Edged Katanas (He Uses These As A Memento Of His Father's Death) (One of them is the actually katana his father used). He later received the Hiryu sword because Hiryukin gave it to him on his 18th birthday. Jason stopped sing the katanas and just places them as trophies on his wall. Category:Earth Prime Exilus